


Важнее любви?

by WriteWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Цикл зарисовок о происходящем во время "Чужака". Дориан снова рядом, и этот раз - последний.Или...спойлеры присутствуют, так что на страх и риск





	1. Пустота

Он чувствовал себя… жалко. Вспоминал, как потерянно цеплялся за его руки, путался пальцами в темных волосах, притягивая ближе, не позволяя отстраниться, кусал мягкие губы. Ощущал, что уходит, прямо сейчас уходит что-то безумно важное, близкое и нужное, без чего придется как-то учиться жить заново. Злые и беспомощные слезы жгли глаза, и сил, чтобы сдержать их, уходило куда больше, чем в былые времена на бой с драконом.

Сейчас он мог позволить их себе, но вместо боли душу рвала на куски пустота.

Он думал, что смирился.

Он думал, что готов принять любой поворот судьбы, повесить на себя любой груз, преодолеть любое препятствие. Помочь любому попросившему.

За прошедшие два года, казалось, научился ждать.

Судьба нашла то, что его сломает. Препятствие, через которое не перебраться одному, а помогать Инквизитору было некому. Жаль, но почти видимую дыру в груди, в отличии от Бреши, Якорь закрыть не мог. Бесполезная метка, бесполезный Инквизитор, бесполезный кристалл…

Он достал из кармана искрящийся фиолетовым камень в искусной оправе. В его глубине пульсировала сила, едва уловимо щекоча чувствительные пальцы левой руки. Тревельян смутно представлял, насколько должен отчаяться, чтобы воспользоваться им, но не мог заставить себя выпустить кристалл из руки и оставить на столе.

Хотелось свернуться клубком и завыть. Хотелось возненавидеть проклятого Павуса, швырнуть ему в лицо амулет, высказать все…

Или… что? Валяться в ногах, умоляя взять его с собой? Посадить под стражу и не выпускать? Тайно пробраться следом? Задница Андрасте, какая же чушь лезет в голову. Влюбленный в тевинтерского посла Инквизитор как повод для войны с Империей.

Эгоизм. Оказывается, прошедшее с Конклава время не отучило его думать о себе. Жаль. Представить, что он рад за Дориана, было легко. Сказать — тоже. Поверить в собственную искренность — невозможно. Глухое отвращение к собственной беспомощности заставляло морщиться от стоявшего в горле кома.

Когда-то Хоук сказал ему, что есть вещи важнее любви. Сказал так, словно повторял за кем-то и сам очень хотел в это поверить. Или хотя бы заставить поверить его, глупого молодого спасителя мира с огнем в глазах и левой ладони. Будто желая уберечь от чего-то, от чего в свое время не смог уйти сам. А теперь не ушел и Тревельян

— Милорд, — послышался голос стражника из-за двери. — Посол Павус просит аудиенции.

Сердце метнулось в груди, едва не выламывая ребра. Губы скривила горькая усмешка, неприятно потянувшая старый шрам.

— Передайте ему, что у меня нет времени сегодня, — кажется, голос не дрогнул. — Мы сможем поговорить на Совете.


	2. Искры

День, на который был назначен Совет, начался странно. Виной тому было не то чрезмерно яркое солнце, чей свет бесцеремонно проник сквозь витражи, разбудив Инквизитора раньше положенного, не то непривычный запах орлесианских духов, ворвавшийся через приоткрытое окно, не то настойчиво щекочущийся фиолетовый кристалл, зажатый в кулаке. Первым побуждением было рефлекторно отшвырнуть его, почему-то вспомнив о пауках и Тени. Фыркнув, Тревельян разжал руку, роняя амулет на белую простынь. Непрошеная улыбка тронула губы. «Слабак», — прошептал он себе, вставая с постели.

Наскоро перекусив, он вышел во двор, намереваясь до начала Совета поговорить с Жозефиной и, возможно, услышать что-то интересное от прочих гостей Зимнего Дворца. Взгляд светло-серых глаз тут же выхватил среди присутствующих возле фонтанов людей фигуру Дориана. Ферелденский посол, с которым тот беседовал, так выразительно поджимал сухие губы, что Павусу наверняка было слышно шуршание. А уж костюм Тегана… представив ворох комментариев, которые маг мог бы выдать по этому поводу, Сириус тихо хихикнул и тут же оборвал себя.

То ли краем глаза, то ли кожей он ощущал на себе взгляд тевинтерца, неторопливо обходя присутствующих и кивая им. От внимания дам Каллена, кажется, не спасал даже недружелюбно выглядящий мабари, который сейчас преданно сидел возле измученного расспросами коммандера. Сидящий на скамье в тени зеленой ограды Варрик чесал затылок, придумывая подпись для книги, подсунутой ему восторженно трепещущей девушкой в тонкой серебристой маске.

Но чем ближе Сириус подходил к дворцу, тем напряженнее казалась обстановка. Слышные со всех стороны разговоры звучали отрывистее, а подозрительных взглядов стало куда больше, чем вчера. Беседующая с группой орлесианцев в богатых масках Вивьен, завидев Тревельяна, собралась подойти, но, заметив кого-то за его спиной, с надменной улыбкой вернулась к разговору. Против воли Инквизитор узнал шаги, но не обернулся, пока смуглая рука в кожаной полуперчатке не легла на его плечо.

— Привет, Дориан, — как можно безразличнее кивнул он. Уроки Жозефины не прошли даром — на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— И только? Мог бы и подойти, я, между прочим, с утра тебя жду. Нет, меня не устроил вариант «поговорить на Совете». Сегодня меня туда даже не пустят!

— Боюсь, у меня правда много дел сегодня, прости. Если это все, что ты… — Сириус ощутил себя кем-то вроде ежа, надеясь, что холодные колючки слов помешают Павусу лезть к тонкой шкуре.

— Нет, не все! — пальцы на плече отчетливо сжались. — Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, ты знаешь это?

Тревельян страдальчески поморщился, не желая отвечать. Дориан вздохнул, рука безвольно соскользнула и повисла плетью.

— Ты хоть скучал по мне? — как-то обреченно спросил маг.

«Скучал ли я? Да я думал о тебе едва ли не каждую минуту! У меня из рук все валилось, пока…»

— Немножко. Когда было время.

— Ах, «немножко», значит. Я тебе сейчас покажу «немножко», — стремительно осмотрев двор, Дориан бесцеремонно пихнул его в сторону приоткрытой двери. Сириус оскорбленно передернул лопатками, между которыми теперь отчетливо ощущался отпечаток горячей ладони, но почему-то пошел.

Павус захлопнул дверь за ними, погрузив небольшое помещение в мягкий полумрак. Свет из окошка под потолком высвечивал хищную ухмылку на его лице, пока тевинтерец кошачьим шагом приближался к оказавшемуся у стены Инквизитору. Тот судорожно вздохнул, против воли вспомнил их первую близость и уставился в пол, будто бы изучая хитрый узор плитки.

Встав почти вплотную, так, что Тревельян даже сквозь одежду ощущал жар его тела, Дориан изучающе всматривался в его лицо. Сириус, уверенный, что смотрится полным идиотом в этот момент, нахмурился, словно задавая вопрос.

Маг взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. От пронзительного взгляда серо-зеленых глаз внутри все переворачивалось, а теплый цветочно-пряный аромат его кожи медленно, но верно топил старательно взращиваемый лед.

— Если ты думаешь, что мне все это нравится, то глубоко заблуждаешься, аматус, — сейчас в тоне Дориана не слышалось ни капли иронии. — Но я не могу позволить себе отречься от родины. Ты же понимаешь это, — ни тени вопроса. Павус знал Тревельяна лучше, чем он сам.

— Есть вещи важнее любви, я знаю, — наконец, ответил Сириус. Голос подвел, смазав конец фразы.

— Их нет, — длинные пальцы прошлись по открытой шее, убирая пряди отросших волос. Инквизитор поежился от забытого ощущения. — Эта борьба не отрицает моей любви к тебе, клянусь. И я не беру слов обратно.

Не выдержав, Тревельян дернул его на себя, позволяя припечатать к шершавой стене, и требовательно впился в губы. Дориан охотно ответил, прильнул всем телом, коленом раздвинув его ноги и прижавшись бедром к паху. Руки Сириуса скользили по открытой коже, царапая мешающую ткань. Кровь шумела в ушах, вымывая дурные мысли вместе с любыми другими. Мундир казался хасиндской шубой, так в нем стало жарко и неудобно.

Ладони Инквизитора сомкнулись на заднице мага как раз в тот момент, когда из-за двери послышались взволнованные разговоры ищущих Тревельяна людей. Рычаще выдохнув, он замер, прислушиваясь, но продолжая прижимать к себе Павуса. Тот тоже слушал, отстраненно поглаживая Сириуса по нижней губе большим пальцем. Судя по панике, до Совета оставалось всего ничего. Переглянувшись, мужчины синхронно закатили глаза, отрываясь друг от друга и молча приводя одежду в порядок.

Когда Инквизитор стоял перед найденным во дворце элувианом, спешно переоблачаясь в броню, Дориан был первым, кого он позвал с собой.


	3. Пламя

Ночной Зимний Дворец отличался от дневного разве что менее яркими красками, но это с лихвой окупалось разнообразнейшими источниками света. Гул разговоров во дворе стал слабее, но количество народа не уменьшилось, кажется, ни на одного человека. Вопиющая выходка Инквизитора дала повод для сплетен минимум на месяц, если больше ничего не произойдет. А что-то непременно будет, в этом сомневаться не приходилось.

Уснуть Сириус даже не пытался, лежал на кровати, скинув только сапоги, и бездумно пялился в потолок. В глазах, кажется, до сих пор расходилась маслянистая рябь поверхностей элувианов, а увиденные за ними образы кружили голову. Он не лгал, говоря, что скучает по опасности, но совсем не хотел узнать о чем-то, снова грозящем всему миру. В придачу ощутимо ныла рука. Иногда боль словно разрасталась, проникая к плечу и дальше, иногда съеживалась в самом центре ладони, но не уходила ни на минуту. Наверное, есть смысл обратиться к какому-нибудь магу, хотя, кажется, кроме пропавшего Соласа никто не мог ничего сказать.

Вереница событий прочищала голову куда лучше любого алкоголя или разговоров за жизнь. Как в старые добрые времена стоя бок о бок с Дорианом и отстреливая нападающих врагов, Тревельян ни секунды не думал о каких-то душевных переживаниях и метаниях. В бою все просто.

Наверное, сейчас он должен был желать такой же простоты в чувствах, но вместо этого перебирал возможные аргументы для непременного завтрашнего спора с послами.

— Милорд Инквизитор, к вам Дориан Павус. Что ответить? — кажется, стражник был тот же, что и накануне.

— Пусть войдет, — чуть поколебавшись, отозвался Сириус.

Он пересел в кресло, машинально оценив беспорядок в комнате, но решил, что после обычного для его скайхолдских покоев бардака все смотрится еще сравнительно прилично, и стал ждать, размеренно перелистывая чью-то подвернувшуюся генеалогию. М-да, ну и носы были у этой семейки. Хотя, после брака в 8:65 году Благословенного Века фамильная черта определенно начала исправляться…

— С каких пор ты начал интересоваться орлесианскими древними родами? — Дориан стоял в дверях, насмешливо щурясь.

— Вообще-то, еще с того бала Селины. Пытаюсь запомнить хоть что-то, чтобы не выглядеть дураком в глазах этого напыщенного курятника.

— Не думал, что тебя начала интересовать светская сторона жизни Инквизиции, — с легким разочарованием протянул маг.

— Это было едва ли не единственным моим занятием за прошедшие два года, — Тревельян отложил том в сторону. — Я почти уверился, что сойду с ума от скуки.

— Но теперь ты точно не скучаешь, — усмехнулся Павус, подходя ближе.

— Мне даже показалось, что приемы были не так уж плохи, — Сириус тоже улыбнулся и протянул руку за изящной бутылкой, которая дожидалась своего часа уже два дня. — Будешь вино? Только не корчи рожи, я же не сам выбирал. Я давно понял, что Жози в этих вопросах можно доверять полностью.

Дориан выслушал этот монолог с бесподобной ухмылкой, после чего наигранно важно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Даже густое вино в бокале, отражающее свечу, напоминало о магическом зеркале. Тревельян попробовал, стараясь не морщиться — на его вкус, оно оказалось слишком сладким и терпким. Но тевинтерец, кажется, был в восторге, хотя ничего и не сказал по этому поводу.

— Только, пожалуйста, ни слова о делах, — взмолился он, заметив, что Сириус собирается заговорить. — Если бы я хотел обсудить положение Инквизиции, я бы отправился к Каллену. Или Жозефине. Да хоть к Верховной Жрице Виктории!

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что сам Совет — наименьшая из наших проблем, — Тревельян пожал плечами. — Если, конечно, элувианы не… — он прервался, видя нахмуренные брови Павуса, и вздохнул, — хорошо, уговорил. Что обсудим?

— Не припомню, чтобы раньше у тебя появлялись такие вопросы. Хочешь, я раскритикую облачение нашего дорогого Тегана? — при этих словах Инквизитор прыснул со смеху, вспомнив утро, но маг проигнорировал это. — Или придумаем что-то поинтереснее?

— Не могу представить, что может быть интереснее, чем ферелденская мода, — Сириус осекся, когда Дориан поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему. И напрочь онемел, когда тот сел рядом на ковер, обняв его колени и положив на них подбородок.

— Я тоже скучал, — просто сказал тевинтерец, глядя на него снизу вверх. Рука Тревельяна дрогнула, едва не расплескав вино. Он очень хотел взять себя в руки, как-то подколоть его, но не мог. Вместо этого отставил бокал в сторону, слишком громко стукнув по столу, и провел пальцами по волосам мага, не особенно веря в происходящее. Получить подобное признание от гордого и саркастичного Дориана дорогого стоило, а увидеть его сидящим у своих ног… Инквизитор даже моргнуть боялся, чтобы ненароком не развеять иллюзию.

Видимо, за подобными размышлениями Сириус залип надолго, так как следующим, что он услышал, было:

— Эй, какого демона ты молчишь? Ждешь продолжения? — Павус обиженно поджал губы и ткнул его пальцами под ребра.

— Ай! Нет, не жду. Просто…

Дориан отцепился от его ног, дотянулся до бокала и поставил рядом с собой. Тревельян тоже отпил вина, чувствуя странную неловкость. За прошедшее время он представлял мага в самых разных позах, одинокими ночами кусая подушку на огромной и преступно пустой кровати. А сейчас, когда тот сидел совсем рядом, только протянуть руку, затаскивая его к себе на колени, Сириус терялся.

Видимо, решив не торопить события, Павус собрался встать, но Инквизитор удержал его, с безмолвной просьбой смотря в глаза. Тонко улыбнувшись, тевинтерец остался на месте, снова обхватывая его лодыжки.

— Расскажи, что ты делал без моего великолепного общества?

«Дрочил», едва не ответил Тревельян, но вовремя сжал зубы.

— Болтался по приемам. Налаживал какие-то связи, поставки, мне даже смотрины устраивали пару раз, — Сириус внутренне усмехнулся, видя, как полыхнули глаза Дориана при последних словах. — Каллен всегда оказывался популярнее. Книжки читал из твоей дурацкой библиотеки, — интересно, стоит уточнять, что все?

— Кажется, раньше она тебе нравилась.

— Раньше там был ты.

Оба смолкли. Инквизитор снова против воли потянулся к жестким темным волосам, не то массируя голову, не то просто перебирая пряди. Спустя несколько секунд маг перехватил его руку, молча прижал к щеке.

— А еще в тот день, когда ты уехал, я напился. Точнее будет сказать — нажрался.

— Отличное решение, аматус, — без особого неодобрения улыбнулся Павус. — Надеюсь, хотя бы не один?

— С Варриком. Он потом еще неделю от меня не отходил, хотя ему тоже пора было в Киркволл. Можно подумать, я похож на суицидника, — Сириус скривился, вспомнив нотации, которые читал ему гном.

— Ну, такую глупость Инквизитор ни за что не совершил бы, — голос Дориана звучал уверенно, но во взгляде метнулось что-то похожее на страх.

— Подобный бред даже мне в голову не приходил, — оскорбился Тревельян. — Ох, сколько же мы в тот раз выпили! Клянусь, если бы мы играли в карты, по двору Скайхолда бегал бы голым совсем не коммандер.

— О, это определенно освежило бы унылую атмосферу, — маг провокационно провел ладонями от колен и выше, сбивая и без того теряющие всякую стройность мысли. Какие бы обиды не надумывал себе Сириус, тело прекрасно помнило все, связанное с Дорианом, и буквально вопило о продолжении. А тевинтерец прекрасно это видел и потому только покровительственно улыбнулся, перемещая руки на внутреннюю сторону бедер.

Прерывисто выдохнув, Тревельян наклонился к нему, прижался лбом ко лбу, заставляя запрокинуть голову еще сильнее. Мягко обхватил пальцами подставленное горло, тут же ощутив яростное биение крови под тонкой кожей, и приник к губам. Вино на них уже не казалось таким приторным, лишь странным образом добавляло резкости ощущениям.

Долгий, нежный поцелуй длился едва ли не вечность, и это уж точно было лучшим моментом в жизни Сириуса за прошедшие два года.

Он не заметил, когда Дориан убрал его руку, поднялся выше и принялся расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, настойчиво гладя горячую кожу на груди и животе. Маг несколько раз прошелся пальцами по недавно заросшему шраму на боку, словно привыкая к новой черточке давно изученного тела. Тревельян привычно путался в ремнях и застежках, из которых, как всегда, состоял костюм Павуса, и нетерпеливо кусал его губы.

Инквизитор хотел встать, увлекая за собой мага, но тот не позволил, обхватил пальцами выпирающие над ремнем брюк косточки, разрывая поцелуй и касаясь языком кожи над ключицами. Сириус сдавленно застонал, послушно откидывая голову, наконец, справился с его курткой, обнажив плечи, руки и грудь. Дориан откинул ее в сторону, тут же вернувшись к расстегиванию его брюк.

Чуть привстав, чтобы помочь Павусу стянуть их, Тревельян зарычал, ощущая себя неопытным мальчишкой, готовым кончить не то что от прикосновения, а даже от дразнящего намека на него и горячего дыхания. А едва длинные пальцы обвили его член, скользнув по мокрой от смазки головке, со стоном выгнулся, вцепляясь зубами в руку и едва сдерживая жгучее желание схватить мага за волосы, насаживая на себя.

Но Дориану, видимо, надоело издеваться, и в следующее мгновение он обхватил его губами, сразу забирая как можно глубже и обводя языком. Сириусу пришлось зажмуриться до красных кругов перед глазами, потому что вид стоящего на коленях у него между ног тевинтерца был слишком восхитителен. С трудом сдерживаясь, он глухо стонал, едва не до крови прокусывая кожу, напрочь утопая в ощущениях и стремительно приближающейся развязке.

Когда он был уверен, что вот-вот кончит, Павус неожиданно выпустил его член изо рта и посмотрел в глаза с такой невозможно развратной ухмылкой, что Инквизитор подавился разочарованным стоном. Раскрасневшийся, с влажными приоткрытыми губами, которые он облизнул, Дориан взял его за локоть, заставляя опустить руку.

— Я хочу слышать, как ты будешь кричать, — хрипло произнес он, проводя ладонью по пульсирующему члену.

— Но ведь… — и откуда только были силы возражать?

— Я хочу это слышать, — повторил маг, добавляя к движениям искру электричества. Сириус тихо вскрикнул, но Павус знал, как заставить его прекратить сдерживаться. — И смотри на меня.

Это было уже совсем невозможно. Видеть, как его губы обхватывают головку, спускаются ниже, одновременно ощущать прикосновения языка к стволу… слишком много всего, он не продержался и пары минут и едва не сорвал горло низким стонущим криком, когда оргазм накрыл его в самой глубине горла Дориана. Тот с трудом удержался от кашля, но выглядел безмерно довольным, приваливаясь плечом к безуспешно пытающемуся восстановить дыхание Сириусу.

Инквизитору пришлось собирать сознание по кускам не меньше пяти минут, вздрагивая от любого прикосновения. Он разморенно гладил Павуса по плечам и спине, зачарованный гладкостью кожи и чувствуя, что очень даже готов продолжить.

— Только не на полу, — угадав его мысли, предостерег Дориан. — У тебя слишком роскошная кровать. Лучше моей, кстати говоря.

— Как прикажешь, — полунасмешливо-полусерьезно кивнул Сириус, чувствуя, как все еще дрожат ноги. Перешагнув через свалившиеся брюки, он скинул висящую на одном манжете рубашку и потянул тевинтерца за собой. — Только штаны свои сам снимай.

— За это ты ответишь отдельно, — пообещал ему Павус, но просьбу выполнил. — Самым интересным… — он повернулся и уткнулся взглядом в успевшего упасть на постель и многообещающе подсунуть под живот подушку Тревельяна, — ...образом. Да, это подойдет, — сглотнув, добавил он.

 

Уже под утро, засыпая на груди Дориана, Сириус думал, что сможет найти выход. В тот момент он был в этом уверен. Оставалось только в очередной раз выжить.


	4. Якорь

Рука уже не ныла — она горела огнем, временами разгоравшимся так сильно, что, казалось, должна стекать с пальцев кожа и плавиться кости. Инквизитор скрипел зубами, изо всех сил пытаясь не выдать своих чувств. Жаловаться было поздно, он отчетливо ощущал, что ядовито-зеленые сполохи въедающейся все глубже отравы убивают его. Все изменилось… быстро. Куда быстрее, чем он бы хотел, с трудом заставляя себя выползти из постели сегодня. Тогда рядом, живописно раскинув руки и ноги, спал новоявленный магистр, за ночь дважды будивший Сириуса тем, что переворачивался во сне и пинал его всем, чем мог. Тревельян подумывал отомстить коварному возмутителю спокойствия, но безмятежный вид мага заставил его передумать и заменить обливание холодной водой на куда более приятный способ разбудить.

Это было несколько часов назад. Сейчас Дориан стоял возле него, напряженно вглядываясь в давно сошедшее с ума пространство, смешавшее понятие верха и низа. Иногда улыбался Инквизитору в попытке ободрить, но выходило жалко — полные боли глаза выдавали его страх за Сириуса.

Вместе с Кассандрой и Варриком они снова бежали сквозь череду элувианов, теперь еще и расшвыривая в стороны толпы кунари. Дикая сила, неожиданно проснувшаяся в Якоре, существенно упрощала процесс, но с каждым новым ударом Тревельян чувствовал, что жизни в нем остается все меньше. Подстегиваемый боязнью опоздать, он влетал в толпы врагов, забывая о висящем за спиной луке, обращаться с которым было практически невозможно, и буквально разрывал врагов мощью Якоря, не слыша воплей ужаса своих спутников. Они все боялись за него, но это никак не могло помочь. Он обязан был успеть добраться до Соласа, чтобы… спасти его? Выяснить, в чем дело? Узнать, с каких пор его считают посланником эльфийского бога? Интуиция подсказывала, что ответы ему не понравятся.

Оказавшись за последним элувианом без друзей, по непонятной причине застрявшим по ту сторону зеркала, Сириус злобно выругался. После изматывающего марафона сдохнуть одному в забытом всеми богами месте было обидно. С другой стороны, это намного лучше, чем сдохнуть в компании Дориана, напоследок мучаясь от вины за то, что не смог уберечь его.

Солас ждал его с выражением безмерной печали на лице.

 

Когда Инквизитор буквально выпал по эту сторону элувиана в объятия бросившегося к нему Дориана, рука ниже локтя успела просто… исчезнуть? Истаять, как тень от заклинания или дым над костром, оставив только режущую боль и упавшую на землю перчатку.

Малодушно хотелось потерять сознание, но вместо этого пришлось заплетающимся языком пытаться объяснить, что случилось.

Выбираться из вытягивающего силы Перекрестка, цепляясь за практически несущих его Дориана и Кассандру.

Решать судьбу Инквизиции.

Игнорировать сочувствующие взгляды друзей и придворных, обращенные на подколотый рукав мундира.

 

Все закончилось только к позднему утру. Тревельян, за одну ночь узнавший правду об эльфийской расе, потерявший руку и распустивший Инквизицию, на подгибающихся ногах плелся к своей комнате. Осмотревшие его лекари и маги заключили, что опасности для жизни нет никакой, и отпустили к себе. Павус маячил за спиной, норовя придержать его и не слушая заверений в самостоятельности.

— И не пытайся попросить меня уйти, — нахмурился Дориан, когда Сириус остановился у двери в отведенные ему покои.

— Даже не думал, — слабо улыбнулся бывший Инквизитор, пропуская его вперед. — Если бы было нужно, я бы отдал вторую руку за то, чтобы ты сейчас побыл со мной.

— Ты бредишь, — маг поймал сползающего по стене парня, не позволяя упасть. Тревельян сразу же зарылся носом в его воротник, отчаянно жмурясь.

— Угу.

Дотащив его до кровати, Павус сел рядом, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Сириус скинет сапоги и заберется с ногами на постель, прижимаясь к нему.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я должен быть сильным, как всегда. Но сейчас — не могу.

— Сегодня можно, — хмыкнул тевинтерец, хотя в горле стоял ком. Пытаясь отвлечься, он принялся расстегивать его мундир, после всего случившегося выглядящий как никогда пошло и отвратительно. Сириус поежился, когда тяжелый пиджак перестал давить на плечи.

— Разденься тоже, — неуверенно попросил он. — Я… хочу запомнить тебя без дополнительных… аксессуаров, — Тревельян запинался, то ли стесняясь, то ли просто подбирая слова. Смотрел он при этом куда-то в сторону, между картиной на стене и занавешенным окном.

— Это всегда пожалуйста.

Дориан не привык разоблачаться в его присутствии самостоятельно, но сейчас, кажется, был готов выполнить любую просьбу. Он даже не был уверен, что смог бы отказать, потребуй тот остаться или, наоборот, поехать в Империю вместе. Но Сириус молчал, глядя на него со странным выражением, в котором перемешались восхищение, печаль и что-то вроде смирения. Маг не был уверен, что ему нравится такой взгляд, слишком потерянный и при этом спокойный.

— А ты? — в ответ Тревельян судорожно мотнул головой и отстранился, когда Павус потянул свободно висящий рукав рубашки.

— Что с тобой? — увидев промелькнувшую на измученном лице панику, Дориан остановился.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты видел… каким я стал, — с трудом выдавил Сириус.

— Вот это еще большая чушь, чем все то, что я услышал за последние сутки, — мгновенно вскипел маг.

— Я калека. И не понимаю, зачем я те…

Разъяренный не хуже дракона тевинтерец толчком повалил его на спину и навис сверху, злобно скалясь.

— Значит, если я тебя ударю, мне будет стыдно вдвойне, — размеренный голос резко контрастировал с гримасой. — Если ты еще хоть раз заикнешься о подобном… — лицо Павуса обиженно вытянулось, губы некрасиво скривились, словно он сдерживал плач. — Я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю. Или с собой за то, что позволил это предположить. Не говори так, прошу тебя. Никогда.

Тревельян кивнул, кажется, боясь дышать все это время.

— Извини, я дурак, — неожиданно твердым голосом ответил он, когда Дориан снова сел прямо.

— Интереснейшее наблюдение! — иронично сощурился тевинтерец, смаргивая все же выступившие слезы и надеясь, что Сириус этого не заметит. Он уже приготовился к любому выводу, но тот не стал продолжать, а просто обнял мага, прижимаясь к груди небритой щекой и вздыхая. Павус только фыркнул, притягивая его ближе и для верности обхватывая ногами. Может, Инквизитор, особенно бывший, и правда не так уж странно смотрелся бы в Минратоусе…


	5. ?

Колоссальные шпили, еще на рассвете выглядевшие недосягаемым миражом, теперь закрывали небо, угрожающе нависая над приближающимся всадником. Тот только насмешливо фыркнул немой громаде города, который изо всех сил делал вид, что никакого дела до пришельца ему нет. Правда это была, или же за ним уже следили сотни глаз, не особенно волновало.

У главных ворот было оглушительно шумно. Толпы людей и эльфов сновали туда-сюда, грохотали повозки, проносились на тонких стремительных скакунах вечно торопящиеся гонцы, прятались от жары стражники. На фоне всеобщей толкучки неприметный парень на невысокой лошадке мгновенно затерялся сразу после того, как уплатил положенную пошлину на входе.

Двух или трех случайных взглядов, брошенные извечным бродяжкам, сидящим вдоль главной дороги, никто не увидел. Едва глядя по сторонам, всадник доехал до знакомого постоялого двора, где ему дежурно улыбнулся никогда не узнающий его владелец заведения. Пристроив коня, парень уже пешком вышел на улицу. Посмотрел в небо, прикидывая время, широко ухмыльнулся и быстрым шагом пошел к центру города, с поразительным для приезжего безразличием игнорируя полные магических чудес лавки, изысканную архитектуру и впечатляющие статуи.

Не дойдя нескольких кварталов до главной площади, путник свернул с главной улицы и через несколько минут оказался возле небольших вычурных ворот, разделяющих районы. Возле них вели разговор двое мужчин. Один был уже седым, со сложно заплетенной бородой, слезящимися глазами и глубокими морщинами. Балахон на нем висел бесформенным чехлом, но дороговизна ткани читалась даже отсюда. За его спиной стояли двое эльфов с понуро опущенными головами. Второй — моложе как минимум втрое, высокий, со смуглой кожей и золотящимся на солнце открытым плечом. Темные, почти черные волосы густой волной падали на лопатки, но на висках были коротко подстрижены, выдавая в говорившем склонную к эпатажу натуру. Безупречные усы подчеркивали нахальную ухмылку, с которой он отвечал собеседнику, а тот, в свою очередь, казался все меньше и суше с каждым мгновением разговора.

Путник отступил в тень, не желая мешать беседе. Отвлеченно царапал ногтем оштукатуренную стену, считал повторяющийся узор на подоконнике, проследил взглядом за пробежавшей полосатой кошкой. Почесал обгорающий нос, видя, как наигранно вежливо раскланиваются мужчины, проследил взглядом за уходящим стариком, но пошел за другим, так и не заметившим его, на ходу стряхивая с плеча полу плаща и являя на свет обрубок руки с пристегнутым к нему арбалетом. Настоящее чудо техники, подарок Варрика… но все же не привычный в прошлом длинный лук.

В несколько летящих длинных шагов он нагнал безмятежно посвистывающую жертву, схватил за левое плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе и упирая в живот протестующе брякнувший арбалет.

— Магистр Павус, не опасно ли вам ходить по городу одному? — прошипел парень, смело глядя в смеющиеся глаза.

— Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что со мной нет охраны, — пожал плечами маг. — Не все таскают за собой забитых рабов… и прекрати тыкать в меня этой штукой, она хоть не заряжена?

— Издеваешься, да? — Тревельян чуть толкнул его и опустил руку. — Я же не идиот совсем.

— Судя по тому, какие слухи доходят до меня о Дженни…

— А тут я вообще ни при чем.

Не желая слушать оправданий, Дориан привлек его к себе, вынуждая неловко завести покалеченную руку за спину и жадно целуя ждущие губы.

— Тебя не было два месяца, аматус, — прошептал он, с трудом заставив себя отстраниться.

— Я не могу все время тут торчать, слишком жарко, — насмешливо ответил Сириус. — Но сейчас намерен задержаться подольше. Произошло что-то новое?

— Магистра Аримана убили на той неделе. Кажется, все тот же «таинственный мститель», — Павус явно пародировал чей-то тонкий голос. — Старый свин несколько раз упоминал, что станет следующей жертвой, но я не придавал его словам значения.

— Ты расстроен? — бывший Инквизитор склонил голову к плечу.

— Разве что тем, что в этой смерти могут обвинить люцернов. Демоны, мне нужно срочно разыскать этого убийцу, чтобы хоть немного узнать о его планах. Не хочу оказаться следующим.

— Думаю, мне будет, что тебе рассказать. Я не говорил, что виделся с Хоуком месяц назад?

— И он снова был с этим своим… — Дориан демонстративно наморщил лоб, словно действительно не помнил имени целителя.

— С ним самым. Кстати, он зачем-то сказал мне, что ничего важнее любви нет.

— Значит, этому голодранцу ты веришь?!

— А Хоук и Варрик рассказали об одном старом друге…


End file.
